La Liga (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Historia basada libremente en "Kryptonita", de Leonardo Oyola. ¡Nafta Super y su banda están de regreso! Está vez, para combatir un enemigo diferente que deambula por las calles de La Matanza. Una sombra oscura, que presagia quizás, el arribo a la Tierra del más terrible de los clásicos enemigos de la Liga de la Justicia. ¡Una historia de Otros Mundos que no puedes perderte!


**LA LIGA**

 **PARTE UNO**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo. Basado libremente en** _ **"Kryptonita"**_ **, de Leonardo Oyola y Nicanor Loreti)**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

 _En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana…_

* * *

 **1**

 **PERSECUSIÓN NOCTURNA**

 **EN ALGUN LUGAR DE LA MATANZA.**

 **CONURBANO BONAERENSE. NOCHE.**

Hubo un tiempo en que el mundo no los llamó _"héroes"_. Hubo un tiempo en que el mundo, especialmente la Argentina, no sabía _qué eran_ los héroes…

Aquella noche en particular, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar. Y comenzó –como no podía ser de otra manera– en algún lugar de La Matanza (provincia de Buenos Aires, para más datos) con una figura oscura enfundada en traje de cuero y un casco opaco, quien subida a una gran motocicleta corría velozmente por una avenida, mientras tres móviles patrulla de la policía Bonaerense le seguían, pisándole literalmente los talones.

-Atención, atención… Tenemos al _"Señor de la Noche"_ acorralado – avisó uno de los policías por radio a la central – Es inminente su captura. Cambio.

 _-Acá central –_ respondió una voz _– Informe de situación más detallado, móvil-20. Cambio._

-Acá móvil-20, central. Lo perseguimos por la avenida, cerca de la rotonda. Estamos intentando cercarlo… Repito: _es inminente su captura_. Cambio.

 _-Afirmativo móvil-20. Procedan. Cambio y fuera._

-Cambio y fuera – el policía se volvió hacia su compañero, quien estaba al volante – Métele a fondo, Noriega. ¡Ya lo tenemos!

Mientras los patrulleros trataban de darle caza, sobre su moto, el Señor de la Noche sólo tenía ojos para su presa. Todo ese escándalo se debía –justamente– a que venía persiguiendo por su cuenta a alguien… una persona poco normal.

Era una figura embutida en una especie de túnica con capucha que corría como alma que lleva el Diablo y pegaba unos saltos tremendos. Por su forma de moverse, estaba claro de que no podía tratarse de un ser humano normal. Entonces, _¿Quién era? ¿Y qué hacía ahí?_

La presencia de personas con talentos excepcionales no era desconocida, ni para el Señor de la Noche, ni para la gente del conurbano bonaerense. Todo mundo sabía que estos eran los pagos del _Nafta Super_ y su banda, auténticas leyendas urbanas de las que se hablaba largo y tendido por la radio y la televisión. De hecho, el mismo Señor de la Noche había formado parte de la banda durante un tiempo, de manera no del toda oficial y pese a carecer de poderes extraños. También había que decir –para ser justos– que la relación, el vínculo que los unía, era más estrecho por ser conocidos desde la infancia… pero hacía ya mucho, mucho tiempo que no los frecuentaba. Un par de años, la verdad.1

Todo eso, ahora mismo, no importaba mucho. Era anecdótico. Pero servía para ilustrar las tribulaciones que asaltaban al motero enmascarado mientras perseguía a la enigmática figura encapuchada, a su vez que los efectivos de la Bonaerense lo seguían a él. _¿Era ese tipo misterioso un miembro nuevo de la banda? ¿O era alguien completamente ajeno?_ En cualquier caso, tenía que ocuparse del asunto antes de que alguien saliera lastimado…

El Señor de la Noche penetró en la rotonda. Sorpresivamente, un móvil policial le salió al cruce en contramano. Sin aminorar la velocidad, hizo una maniobra arriesgada y lo esquivó. Tomó por una calle lateral cercana y divisó a lo lejos su objetivo: había pegado un salto hasta el techo de un edificio.

Considerando que era hora de llevar la persecución a otro terreno, presionó una palanca extra adosada al manubrio y tres objetos cilíndricos se desprendieron de su vehículo. Estallaron cuando los móviles de la policía se acercaron, envolviéndolos en una pesada cortina de humo. Los coches pegaron un frenazo y le perdieron totalmente de vista…

Habiendo burlado facilmente a la policía, paró la moto en una especie de callejón en penumbras, desmontó y procedió a meterse en el edificio, despacio. Extrajo de entre sus ropas una pistola y subió unas desvencijadas escaleras hasta la terraza.

Encontró a su presa agazapada en un rincón, cerca de un tanque. Apenas se vio descubierta, la figura encapuchada se irguió, cuan alta era, y lo enfrentó, sin temor.

-¡Quieto! – ladró, apuntándole con el arma. Como toda respuesta, recibió un gruñido animal. Unas manos semejantes a zarpas se extendieron, amenazadoras – ¿Qué mierda sos?

El encapuchado cargó contra él, rugiendo. Al Señor de la Noche no le quedó otra que abrir fuego. Las balas no surtieron ningún efecto y su atacante se le fue encima, propinándole un feroz puñetazo.

El casco que le cubría el rostro y le protegía la cabeza salió volando, dejando al descubierto una cara recia y mal afeitada, de ojos rudos y cansados a la vez… cansados de ver la mierda diaria de la delincuencia que combatía todas las noches… cansados de ver cómo a todos los tipos que metía en cana acababan saliendo al poco tiempo, por culpa de un sistema penal y judicial corrupto, viciado e ineficiente.

Escupió sangre y se tocó la mandíbula. El derechazo de su oponente había sido tremendo y lo peor es que venía a por más.

Esa criatura –fuera lo que fuera– estaba decidida a matarlo.

Cuando pensó que finalmente se le venía la noche, un destello esmeralda se produjo. Un rayo verde salió proyectado y chocó con su agresor, mandándolo por el aire y empotrándolo contra el gran tanque de agua ubicado al otro extremo de la terraza…

-¡Ja! – gritó alguien alegremente – ¡El boludo no se la vio venir! _¡Eeeesaaaa!_ ¡Ahora no jode más!

El Señor de la Noche parpadeó, perplejo. Se volvió hacia una figura vestida con una camiseta verde y piel oscura. Un pibe de pelo medio rapado, en un corte popularmente denominado _"Wachiturro"_ , que le devolvía la mirada una sonrisa bastante picara en el rostro…

-¿Faisán? ¿Sos vos?

-No. Soy Papá Noel. ¡Boludo! – el pibe resopló, acercándose. Llevaba un anillo brillante en su mano derecha. Un anillo verde. El rayo había surgido de ahí – ¿La trompada que te dio el coso ese te afectó la _sabiola_? Avisá y lo llamamos al _Tordo_ para que te atienda…

-No seas pelotudo, pendejo – el Señor de la Noche se limpió la sangre de la boca y se masajeó la cara. Le dolía como el demonio; estaba seguro que le iba a quedar un flor de moretón después – ¿Qué carajo hacés acá vos? No me digas que volviste a las andadas – esto último, lo dijo mirando a una bolsa repleta de joyas que descansaba a un costado, en el suelo – ¿Y eso? ¿Qué afanaste? ¿Una joyería?

-Eh, eh… ¿Qué te pasa, _chabón_? ¿Ahora te pones la gorra? – el Faisán se puso a la defensiva. El anillo en su mano brilló con fuerza – No seas _careta_ y no te _ortives_ , que nos conocemos bien y sabés que tengo una familia a la que llenarle el buche.

-Encima de chorro, tarado – el Señor de la Noche suspiró – ¿Te olvidaste que nos dejamos de ver hace algunos años?

Faisán se encogió de hombros.

-El que dejó la banda y se cortó sólo, fuiste vos – acusó – ¿Quién era ese gil con el que peleabas? – preguntó.

-Ni idea. Creo que…

Un rugido terrible lo interrumpió. La criatura volvía a alzarse, indemne. Esta vez, la túnica con capucha había desaparecido y los dos pudieron ver al monstruo en todo su esplendor: _un ser humanoide alto, vestido con una peculiar armadura de combate de aspecto futurístico, piel verdosa, ojos rojos como carbones encendidos y dientes y garras filosas._

-¿Qué mierda es eso? – gritó Faisán.

La criatura abrió la boca. Una flama de fuego crudo salió vomitada hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo en que un par de alas como de murciélago se extendían, surgiendo de su espalda, listas para volar…

* * *

 **2**

 **UNA MUERTE EN LA FAMILIA**

 **LA MATANZA. HACE VARIOS AÑOS.**

 **CERCA DE UNA VILLA…**

 _Faisán caminaba por las calles embarradas, observando a su alrededor el paisaje compuesto por casas prefabricadas de ladrillo hueco y techos de chapa, cuando de repente un brillo esmeralda proveniente del cielo le llamó la atención._

 _Parándose en una esquina, vio cómo la luz caía en picado, como un cometa silencioso, en mitad de un terreno baldío._

 _Sin pensar mucho sobre la naturaleza ultraterrena del resplandor jade, Faisán corrió al sitio y se encontró con una criatura insólita tendida en medio del pasto… un ser calvo de piel rosada, agonizante, quien al verlo tendió una mano de dedos largos y huesudos hacia él, de manera suplicante. Una mano en la que destacaba un gran anillo esmeralda._ _2_

 _-Ayuda… ayuda – suplicó el extraterrestre. Una fea herida de quemadura asomaba en su pecho – Ayuda… ayuda – repitió._

 _La sorpresa y el impacto que la visión del alienígena agonizante produjo en Faisán se vio opacada por el hermoso anillo de su mano… un anillo que tal vez valiera una fortuna._

 _-Ayuda… - repitió el extraterrestre por tercera vez. Faisán tragó saliva, miró para un lado y para el otro. Nadie parecía prestar atención. De fondo y a lo lejos, se oía una música. Era una cumbia; alguien estaba de festejo. De hecho, pudo oír unas risas._

 _-Por favor… - los ojos del extraterrestre se cerraban. La mano con el anillo se desplomó, laxa._

 _Faisán se agachó y le robó la joya._

 _En cuanto la tuvo en su poder, echó a correr, abandonando a la criatura a su suerte._

 _Como a un par de cuadras, paró. Se metió en un callejón mal iluminado y más tranquilo, miró el anillo. Lo vio brillar con una luz pulsátil, atrayente. Sin saber bien por qué, se lo colocó en el dedo… y entonces, con una descarga energética, recibió todo su poder._

 _Supo en ese momento que, con aquella sortija, su suerte iba a cambiar para siempre. Lo supo en lo más profundo de su alma. Gracias a ella, ya no tendría que tenerle miedo a nada ni a nadie._

 _Ahora, finalmente, iban a respetarlo en el barrio… ahora, finalmente, era alguien._

* * *

 **EPOCA ACTUAL.**

El horrible monstruo vomitó una flama de fuego crudo hacia el Faisán y el Señor de la Noche, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas y echaba a volar. Instintivamente y sin pensarlo, el muchacho levantó la mano con el anillo y un escudo de energía esmeralda se formó, protegiéndolo del calor extremo.

La cosa duró segundos. En cuanto acabó, la criatura se marchó volando por el aire, dejando a los dos humanos atrás.

-¿Qué mierda es eso? – volvió a preguntar Faisán, mirando al monstruo alejándose en la distancia.

-Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar – el Señor de la Noche recuperó su casco. Se lo puso y corrió escaleras abajo, yendo a buscar su moto.

-¡Pará! _¡Esperame!_ ¡Voy con vos! – Faisán lo siguió.

-No – fue la respuesta tajante que recibió, mientras se encendía la motocicleta – Es peligroso.

-¿Y? – antes de que el Señor de la Noche pudiera protestar, Faisán se subió detrás de él – Tengo mi anillo de la suerte, ¿te acordas? Ya lo hice cagar una vez…puedo volverlo hacer.

-Como quieras – la moto arrancó a toda velocidad, sin previo aviso. Faisán se aferró como pudo a la espalda de su compañero y juntos salieron a perseguir a la criatura voladora.

La vieron descender a veinte cuadras, en medio de una vieja fábrica abandonada. Parando el vehículo y entrando en el lugar con mucho cuidado, ambos vieron que el monstruo se ufanaba en colocar una especie de caja llena de luces brillantes y símbolos raros.

-¿Vos entendes algo de todo esto? – preguntó Faisán, en voz baja.

-La verdad, no. Pero me queda claro una cosa: _este bicho no se trae nada bueno entre manos_ – el Señor de la Noche sacó una escopeta.

-¿Desde cuándo usas armas de fuego, vos? – Faisán enarcó una ceja – ¿No dijiste una vez que vos no usabas armas? ¿Qué preferías otros métodos?

-Los tiempos cambian, pibe. Ahora, vamos a hacer esto: vos te quedas piola acá mientras yo me encargo de ese bicho. ¿Está claro?

-¡Ni en joda! Yo no soy ningún cagón – Faisán salió del escondite desde donde ambos espiaban al monstruo – A ese boludo lo bajo yo.

-¡Faisán! ¡Pará! _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ ¡Vení acá!

Pero no le hizo caso. Sacando pecho y sin temor, se acercó al monstruo, el anillo verde brillando, cargado de poder.

 _-¡Quieto o te quemo, pelotudo! –_ amenazó.

La criatura abandonó su caja y se irguió, enfrentándolo. Faisán se puso en guardia, dispuesto a pelear.

El monstruo lo sorprendió al batir las alas y echársele encima. Ambos rodaron por el piso, en un abrazo mortal de patadas y puñetazos a lo bestia, en los que (pese a su anillo) el pibe se llevó la peor parte.

El Señor de la Noche se acercó y apuntó con su escopeta, pero no pudo disparar. Corría el riesgo de darle a Faisán y no podía jalar el gatillo… no, hasta que el otro no saliera de en medio.

-¡Faisán! _¡Dejate de joder y soltalo!_ – le gritó.

-¡No! – respondió el chico, forcejeando con el monstruo – _¡Este hijo de puta es mío! ¡Puedo con él!_

Pero estaba claro que no sucedía así. La criatura se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza y con sus alas, impulsarse hasta el otro extremo de la fábrica. Una vez allí, pronunció sus primeras palabras en toda la noche:

-¡POR DARKSEID! – rugió y se autoinmoló, detonando un explosivo oculto en su armadura.

-¡Faisán! – gritó el Señor de la Noche, instantes antes de que su amigo y su atacante desaparecieran en un destello descomunal de fuego y luz. Una explosión que reventó los pocos vidrio intactos que quedaban en el edificio y cuya onda de choque lo tiró para atrás.

Cuando todo terminó, se produjo el silencio.

Levantándose del piso con dificultad, el Señor de la Noche se quitó el casco y observó, con el corazón apretado en un puño, los restos calcinados del muchacho.

-Faisán… no… - se llevó una mano a la cara, abatido - _¿Qué hiciste?_

Lloró, sin poderlo evitar, arrasado por la pena y el dolor. Por la pérdida de su amigo. De su hermano. Mal que pese, Faisán era parte de la banda, de las amistades de su infancia. Y ahora, ese chico, ese pobre pibe que no conocía más mundo que las calles sucias y peligrosas del conurbano, estaba muerto.

Muerto… _Faisán estaba muerto._

Se dejó caer en el suelo, al lado del cadáver.

-¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir a los demás? – murmuró – ¿Cómo le voy a decir esto al Pini? Dios…

Un resplandor esmeralda llamó su atención. El anillo del Faisán brillaba con fuerza en el dedo carbonizado del cadáver. Para su sorpresa y estupor, se desprendió solo y se elevó en el aire, flotando.

-¿Qué…?

Envuelto en luz y energía, salió disparado hacia el cielo y desapareció en mitad de la noche.

* * *

 **3**

 _ **EL TORDO**_

 **MÁS TARDE.**

 **CASA DEL DR. GONZALES.**

Eran como las cuatro de la madrugada y pese a que era su franco, el doctor Gonzales, medico nochero del Hospital Paroissien, estaba despierto, totalmente desvelado y poniendo la pava con agua en el fuego para tomarse unos mates con su invitado. Sentado delante de la sencilla mesa de la cocina, sin el casco puesto y estudiando detenidamente la caja extraña que aquél monstruo maldito había manipulado antes de inmolarse y matar al Faisán, el Señor de la Noche fruncía el ceño, intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba y –lo más importante– qué hacía.

-Increíble – dijo _"El Tordo"_ , como coloquialmente le llamaban, mientras preparaba el mate – El Faisán… muerto. ¿Y me decís que lo mató una especie de monstruo?

-Sí.

-Increíble – Gonzales guardó silencio un buen rato mientras el agua se calentaba. Cuando estuvo lista, la vertió en la yerba y chupó por la bombilla. Escupió dos, tres veces el líquido en la pileta ubicada al lado de la cocina y con la pava en una mano y el mate en la otra, se sentó frente a su invitado – No puedo decir que me sorprenda del todo el que Faisán muriera. Quiero decir, ese pibe atravesaba la vida a gritos prácticamente desafiando a todo el mundo. Y con razón: _con ese anillo raro que tenía, hasta yo me creería invencible_ – hizo una pausa. Bebió la infusión – Entonces… ¿El anillo simplemente salió volando solo? ¿Así sin más?

-Sí.

-¿Adonde fue?

-No lo sé – el Señor de la Noche suspiró. Dejó la extraña caja sobre la mesa – Muchas preguntas, ni una respuesta. A este misterio ahora hay que sumarle el de este objeto. Creo que esta cosa, este… cubo… es una complicada computadora de algún tipo.

El doctor miró con curiosidad la caja.

-¿Y cómo funciona? – quiso saber.

-No lo sé.

-¿Quién podría fabricar una cosa cómo está? – insistió Gonzales – ¿Los chinos?

-No sea bobo, _"Socolinsky"_.3 ¿Ve que diga por algún lado _"hecho en China"_?

Silencio. Gonzales le tendió el mate al otro hombre. El Señor de la Noche chupó despacio, mientras sus ojos vagaban por la habitación.

-Lo que no sé y ahora me preocupa más, es cómo lo van a tomar los otros… la muerte del Faisán, digo. Cómo lo va a tomar el Pini…

" _El Pini"_ era el apodo cariñoso con el que llamaban al Nafta Súper, del líder de la banda. Un ser extraordinario, dueño de unos poderes mucho más extraordinarios, si cabía. A fuerza de convertirse en el médico del grupo, el Dr. Gonzales había hecho sus propias averiguaciones a fondo durante todos estos años, sabiendo todo lo que había que saber sobre Nafta Súper y su particular biología corporal. Era algo que, pese al tiempo transcurrido desde aquella primera noche en que lo conoció, en el Hospital Paroissien, no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

-Me imagino que mal – aventuró – ¿Planeas ir a decírselo?

-Tengo que hacerlo. Además, la banda se tiene que reunir. Esto – señaló la caja – es groso. Tengo el presentimiento de que excede lo que habitualmente vemos por las calles.

-¿No sería cosa del _"Pelado"_ , no? ¿Acaso no está siempre tras todos ustedes?

-En esta ocasión, y por más que me cueste admitirlo, el Pelado no tiene nada que ver en esto… Mucho menos, ahora que tiene una vida nueva allá en Puerto Madero – el Señor de la Noche esbozó una sonrisa irónica – Después dicen que _"el crimen no paga"_. ¡Que se lo digan al Pelado! Se llenó de guita, abandonó este basurero y se marchó a la Capital, a vivir la vida con lujos y estilo. ¿No escuchó que está ahora tratando de largarse a la política? Quiere ser gobernador de la Provincia de Buenos Aires… ¿Qué me cuenta, Doc?

-Que estamos fritos. Conociendo a ese tipo como lo conozco por lo que me cuentan ustedes, hasta Presidente de la Nación, no para. Dios no lo permita…

-¿Ahora se volvió religioso, _"Socolinsky"_? Me parece que la culpa la tiene su amiga, la enfermera… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Nilda.

-Nilda, sí.

-No me hables así de ella… ¡Esa mujer es una santa!

-No lo dudo – el Señor de la Noche puso de pie. Tomó el extraño cubo y su casco, dispuesto a marcharse – Usted está en contacto con la banda, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Pini?

-Por increíble que te parezca, también dejó La Matanza y se mudó a Capital. Está intentando llevar una vida diferente. Lejos de ese… pasado _cuestionable_ de ustedes.

-Deje de hacerse el gracioso y dígame dónde lo encuentro.

-Trabaja en el puerto – Gonzales suspiró – Hombreando bolsas.

* * *

 **4**

 **LA NUEVA VIDA DE NAFTA SUPER**

 **PUERTO DE BUENOS AIRES.**

 **TIEMPO DESPUES. POR LA MAÑANA.**

Hacía frio y había viento, pero eso no era excusa para que los hombres del puerto no trabajasen. Lentos pero seguros, acarreaban bolsas y cajas de los barcos a tierra y viceversa. Entre todas aquellas figuras rudas y fornidas, destacaba una especialmente… un hombre corpulento y alto, de cabello negro y ropa azul y roja. Un sujeto que cargaba dos enormes trastos sin sudar siquiera ni un milímetro por el esfuerzo…

Era _"El Pini"_ , Nafta Súper, el antiguo líder de la banda más buscada del conurbano bonaerense, salvo que ya no se dedicaba a actividades delictivas. Como bien dijera el Dr. Gonzales, Pinino había enderezado el rumbo hacía rato, tratando de usar su gran fuerza y demás poderes en trabajos normales. No puede decirse que ganara mucho, pero su consciencia estaba más tranquila y ya no tenía que poner a sus afectos en peligro.

Las noches de juerga y mala vida parecían haber quedado en olvido para él, pero entonces divisó a una figura vestida de cuero negro y rostro preocupado que le miraba medio escondida entre unas enormes cajas de madera, y supo que no podía escapar de su pasado. No del todo.

-Don Benítez, ¿me da permiso para ir al baño? – le preguntó al capataz, luego de descargar las bolsas en su lugar.

-Claro, pibe. Andá tranquilo. ¡Si no fuera por vos, no sé cómo haríamos para arrastrar la mitad de todas estas cosas! Dios te conserve esa fuerza que tenes. Andá…

Don Benítez era un buen tipo y Pinino era su mejor empleado. A veces, Pini se preguntaba qué diría su patrón si supiera que tenía contratado al tristemente célebre Nafta Súper para acarrear bolsas.

Pini se alejó despacio de la zona de trabajo y se encontró con su viejo conocido fuera de vistas y oídos indiscretos.

-Federico – dijo frunciendo el ceño – Cuanto tiempo… ¿Qué haces acá?

El Señor de la Noche no respondió de inmediato. El Pini había utilizado su verdadero nombre y no su alias. Tragó saliva y decidió que andarse con rodeos ante un tipo como aquel, capaz de quemar con la mirada y doblar una barra de hierro con las manos, era inútil. De modo que se lo soltó sin asco y sin anestesia:

-Faisán está muerto.

Al principio, parecía que Pinino no iba a reaccionar. El rostro cincelado, similar a una estatua de mármol viviente, no mostró ninguna expresión. Luego, aquella dureza, aquella coraza, se quebró. Parpadeó, suspiró, cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estuvo un buen rato en silencio, los puños apretados y procesando el trago amargo, hasta que volvió a mirar al otro y su amigo pudo ver que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Cómo fue? – exigió saber – ¿Quién fue? ¿La cana? ¿Alguna banda rival? ¿El Pelado? ¿El hijo de puta enfermo de Corona?

-Ninguno de ellos. Fue… algo totalmente distinto – a continuación, pasó a relatarle los hechos, como sucedieron. Incluso, le enseñó la extraña caja.

Pinino se mostró perplejo. Tomó el cubo entre sus manos y le dio vueltas. El curioso artefacto no le decía nada, pero si Faisán había muerto por su culpa, algo bueno no podía ser.

-Temo que esto excede nuestro territorio, Pini – dijo el Señor de la Noche – ¿Vos sabes qué puede ser esto?

-Ni idea, pero como vos decís, tiene pinta de computadora de algún tipo.

-Tenemos que juntar a la banda de nuevo… Algo me dice que se avecinan problemas… y de los grandes.

-No sé… yo ando en otra, la verdad. Ya no me junto tan seguido con ellos. Elegí otro tipo de vida, ¿sabés?

-Eso me dijo el _Tordo_ cuando se lo pregunté, pero necesitamos a la banda de verdad reunida. Esto no es joda.

-Está bien. Voy a llamarlos. No sé si todos puedan responder. Ya tuvimos otra baja no hace mucho…

-¿Quién? No me enteré de nada.

-Juancito. Murió en una pelea contra el Dragón. Acordate que el fuego era su debilidad.

El Señor de la Noche asintió. _"Juan Raro"_ , como le llamaban, había sido siempre un tipo enigmático. Muchas veces, parecía un auténtico ser de otro planeta, un marciano… pobre Juancito…

-Llamalos… Deciles que esto es importante. Después, vemos.

Nafta Súper asintió. Justo en ese momento, la extraña caja emitió un sonido, para perplejidad y consternación de los dos hombres…

Hizo _"¡PING!"_

 **FIN DE LA PARTE UNO**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Cuando salió el tráiler de la película _"Kryptonita"_ , me acuerdo que me alegré muchísimo. _¡Al fin una peli de superhéroes y ambientada en la Argentina!_ Y más, cuando me enteré de que la cosa iba de un homenaje a los grandes héroes de DC. _¡Versiones argentas de Superman, Batman, La Mujer Maravilla, Linterna Verde, Flash, etc!_ Después, me interioricé más en el proyecto… Estaba basado en una famosa novela de culto, escrita por **Leonardo Oyola** , novela que no había leído pero que _tenía_ que leer. Aunque preferí ver primero la película, claro.

Básicamente, la idea de Oyola no es nueva. Es en realidad un _Elseworld_ (Otros Mundos). Quienes conocemos DC Comics y consumimos sus productos, sabemos que bajo el sello de _"Otros Mundos"_ se nos presentan a los personajes por todos conocidos en entornos totalmente nuevos y diferentes al usual. Al final de cuentas, eso es _"Kryptonita"_ –novela y película–, un gran Elseworld, en donde todo parte de la premisa argumental de que, en vez de caer en Smallville, Estados Unidos, la nave que trajo a Kal-El a la Tierra hubiera aterrizado en Isidro Casanova, en la localidad de La Matanza, ubicada dentro de la provincia de Buenos Aires. El resultado es un Superman marginal rebautizado –y re-imaginado– como líder de una banda de criminales, apodado _"Nafta Súper"_ –para los lectores no-argentos, la _nafta_ es la gasolina, el combustible–. A su lado, este Superman argento tiene a toda una suerte de parodia de la Liga de la Justicia en la misma clave marginal  & realista; así, Flash se llama _Ráfaga_ , Linterna Verde es _el Faisán_ , la Mujer Maravilla es una chica travesti conocida como _Lady Di_ y el Detective Marciano, el enigmático _Juan Raro_. Junto con El Señor de la Noche –Batman– este grupo estaba listo para mostrarnos lo que serían los superhéroes de DC si vivieran en nuestro mundo y si fueran argentinos.

Como dije ya varias líneas más arriba, deseaba ver la película y la acogí con entusiasmo. La vi y… francamente, salí _un poquito_ desilusionado.

Más allá de algunas actuaciones que son decididamente para el olvido –te estoy señalando con el dedo a vos, **Nico Vázquez** –, con cierto pesar descubrí que este grupo tenía más puntos en común con **el Escuadrón Suicida** que con la Liga de la Justicia. El punto es que yo esperaba una cinta sobre héroes, _superhéroes_ , pero me encontré con una película que mostraba una versión _menos colorida_ y donde se suponía que debíamos tomar como héroes a una pandilla de delincuentes… porque eso es lo que el Nafta Súper y sus amigos eran, en resueltas cuentas. **Una banda de criminales**.

Supuse entonces que a lo mejor la novela podría ser algo distinta y por eso, más tarde la leí. Y si bien lo es desde el punto de vista de ahondar _por qué_ esta gente es como es, la cosa no mejoraba. No estábamos ante ejemplos de nada, más bien, todo lo contrario.

Seguían siendo un grupo de marginales. Matones con superpoderes, más preocupados en salvar el cuello que en combatir al crimen.

DC ya tiene personajes similares. El antecedente más directo que se me viene a la cabeza es el **Sindicato del Crimen de Tierra-3**. La banda de Nafta Súper y su líder tienen muchas semejanzas con ese grupo, versiones criminales de los más grandes héroes de la Tierra. Pero la tónica es otra, ya que novela y película intentan bajarnos línea de que estos tipos _son como son_ por el entorno y el país en el que crecieron…

 **En lo personal, estoy hasta el cuello de que nos bajen línea diciéndonos que vivimos en un país de mierda.** Hay gente que _quiere_ que pensemos que vivimos en un país así. Y es entendible, ya que día a día vemos como "los malos" se la llevan de arriba, como los políticos nos roban y estafan a diario y como, a resueltas cuentas, si uno intenta ser un héroe, _un héroe de verdad_ , incluso en las cosas cotidianas de la vida moderna, _no te dejan_. O peor, te dicen que tu esfuerzo _no sirve_.

Me tocó oír en una charla universitaria, de boca de un _experto_ local en la materia del mundo del comic, que _"…en Argentina no pueden existir los superhéroes, porque está visto que quien tiene poder, lo utiliza para explotar al otro"._ Traducido, sería más o menos así: _**este es un país de mierda, de chorros y estafadores, de políticos corruptos y mentirosos… de modo que Superman, Batman y compañía no tendrían nada que hacer aquí.**_

Cuando escuché esto, _sentí vergüenza_. Pero también comprendí que es un concepto erróneo que _debe ser cambiado_. Al menos, en cuanto a ficción heroica se refiere.

Así que me venía rondando en la cabeza hacer mi propia versión de los personajes de _"Kryptonita"_ , como creo que deberían ser: **héroes**. O intentando convertirse en héroes. Y ahí surgió este Fanfiction.

La presente historia toma como base el entorno y los personajes, ese universo marginal, pero lo expande en la siguiente etapa lógica. Ambientado en la actualidad, retoma las vidas de Nafta Súper y compañía, y hace retoques necesarios para darles un aire fresco, sin perder –espero– la esencia argentina de su fuente original.

Me imagino que el lector puede averiguar por donde van a ir los tiros. Ya se menciona en el segundo capítulo el nombre del _Gran Malo_ que este grupo va a tener que enfrentar. Creí conveniente que el desafío fuera uno _de verdad_ y no otra banda de delincuentes o cosa similar, como han hecho en la serie de TV spin-off de la película y de la novela. Después de todo, estamos hablando de Superman, Batman, la Mujer Maravilla, Flash, Linterna Verde, etc. Cuando estos se juntan en los comics, generalmente es para luchar contra grandes amenazas. Y, _¿Qué amenaza puede ser más grande que una invasión a la Tierra por parte de Darkseid y sus Parademonios?_

Solo un par de aclaraciones, antes de dejarlos con esta _Parte Uno_ , que sencillamente es sólo el arranque de la historia, nada más. Las creo necesarias para comprender algunas situaciones…

1 – En la novela de Oyola, a la versión argentina de Batman le llaman simplemente _"El Señor de la Noche"_. En la película de Loreti, le dicen _"El Federico"_. Utilizan el mismo nombre en el spin-off para televisión, pero opté por usar el primero ya que me gusta cómo suena… y así no me acusan de estar escribiendo otra vez un fanfic _"Gary Stue"_ (mi nombre _también_ es Federico; el lector puede creer que me estoy metiendo como personaje en una ficción, cuando es simple coincidencia que el tipo se llame igual que yo, je).

2 – No recuerdo que ni en la novela ni en la película se explique cómo hizo el Faisán para obtener su anillo. No veo cómo un arma cósmica tan poderosa como esa acabase en manos de un tipo como el Faisán, pero bueno… ahí me saqué de la manga una explicación medio traída de los pelos. Aun así, tenía ganas de darle el anillo a otra persona que pueda utilizarlo mejor. La muerte del Faisán puede parecer medio precipitada, pero si leen detenidamente, verán que este hecho y la aparición de una Caja Madre, detonan el regreso de la banda a la acción.

3 – El _"Pelado"_ –que no es otro que Lex Luthor en versión argentina– no aparecía _directamente_ en la novela de Oyola y solo teníamos un vistazo de él en la película de Loreti. Nos decían de él que se trataba del líder de la banda rival a la de Nafta Súper. En el spin-off televisivo, aparece más. Como esta historia ignora la serie de televisión, decidí que en su evolución natural, "El Pelado" consiguiera –con sus hechos delictivos– amasar una fortuna y mudarse a Puerto Madero, barrio conocido en la ciudad de Buenos Aires por ser una zona de gente rica, influyente y –ciertas veces– corrupta. _¿Ustedes se imaginan un Luthor devenido a menos?_ Yo tampoco. Si bien Lex (o como se lo conoce acá, el Pelado) no asoma su calva por esta historia –al menos, por el momento–, con esto queda asentado que el tipo tiene poder y que lo consiguió como lo consiguen todos los que son de su calaña: _como resultado de sus malas artes._

4 – La nueva vida del Nafta Súper era la procesión lógica que necesitaba para pasarlo de tipo marginal al héroe noble que todos conocemos. O a una aproximación más cercana.

5 – No contaremos con Juan Raro en esta historia. La versión argenta del Detective Marciano en lo personal, me dio _muchísima pena_. Reducido a un tipo que solo dice _"sí"_ o _"no"_ y que muestra poquísimo de sus poderes. No. Lo siento mucho, pero no aparecerá. Además, recuerden que en la actual situación de DC, este personaje ya no forma parte de los miembros fundadores de la Liga.

…Y creo que eso es todo. Desde ya, espero que esta historia, basada libremente en la novela y película de Oyola y Loreti les guste. En la _Parte Dos_ , la banda se las va a tener que ver duras con la aparición de las tropas de Darkseid y el inicio de la invasión de Apokolips a la Tierra. _¡El Fin del Mundo está aquí!_ Y empieza en la Argentina.

Un abrazo a todos.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina. Mayo de 2017._

* * *

 **1 Esta historia está ubicada cronológicamente en la actualidad, muchos años después de los acontecimientos descriptos en la película y novela _"Kryptonita"_. La serie de TV que sirve de spin-off de la novela de Oyola y de la película de Loreti (titulada _"Nafta Súper"_ ) no es tenida en cuenta para la presente ficción.**

 **2 Esta criatura no es otro que Abin Sur, el alienígena que en los comics de Linterna Verde le entregó el anillo a Hal Jordan.**

 **3 Mario Socolinsky fue un conocido médico, pediatra y conductor de televisión y de radio argentino.**


End file.
